


Bonding Moments

by dabnyfantown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fuck Marry Kill, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team as Family, Truth or Dare, basically just the team bonding and being ridiculous, its rated teen for swearing, kind of, not that bad but just to be safe, slight hance, the title is subject to change im just awful at making them, video games - Freeform, you can decide how to interpret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown
Summary: "Alright, alright. It's my turn now. Fuck, marry, kill...Sonic, Bowser, or Crash Bandicoot,""PIDGE!" Hunk screeched in protest, while Shiro simply shook his head in amusement."What?" She responded, feinting confusion. "Isn't that the point of the game?""Well yea," Lance cut in, "But you’re suppose to say like.. Hot celebrities or something.. Not your weird furry fantasies."OrThe team has some bonding moments, and so do Keith and Lance





	Bonding Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, most of this is just actual stupid conversations I've had with friends. It takes like, forever to actually get to the Klance part but I was having fun with the team dynamics. Enjoy!

"Alright, alright. It's my turn now. Fuck, marry, kill... Sonic, Bowser, or Crash Bandicoot,"  

"PIDGE!" Hunk screeched in protest, while Shiro simply shook his head in amusement.  

"What?" She responded, feinting confusion. "Isn't that the point of the game?"  

"Well yea," Lance cut in, "But you’re suppose to say like.. Hot celebrities or something.. Not your weird furry fantasies."  

"Oh right, because you're one to talk. On _your_ last turn you did Nyma, Shay, and Plaxum!" 

"Those are all hot aliens! It's completely different." 

"Is not," Pidge replied, sticking her tongue out. 

"You seemed to think differently when you answered, with extreme enthusiasm might I add, about how much you'd love to kiss-" 

"Guys," Shiro cut in. "I'm not sure why you're making such a big deal out of this. It's obvious we'd all fuck Crash, kill Sonic, and marry Bowser." All four paladins stopped and looked at him. Keith had even put down the knife he was polishing, and Lance's jaw was hanging open comically. Shiro remained unfazed; however, and stared unblinkingly back at them.  

"..What?" Keith asked, being the first one to break the silence. Then Lance started to snicker, and soon enough they had all broken into laughter as well. Pidge was holding her stomach, and Hunk was laughing so hard that tears had begun to well up in his eyes. 

"That," Lance stated, once he had finally caught his breath again, "was the funniest thing I have _ever_ heard you say Shiro. Oh my god."  

"Seriously, I didn't even know Shiro could make jokes like that," Hunk said, wiping the moisture from his eyes.  

"Who said I was joking?" Shiro asked, his voice filled with confusion. 

"Dude.." Lance said, shaking his head slightly. 

"Well then that's stupid. You'd obviously want to fuck crash, marry sonic, and kill bowser," Pidge said matter-of-factly. 

"Alright, I'll bite," Hunk interjected, "Why?" 

"Well," Pidge started, adjusting her glasses, "Crash would be a good one night stand, he'd treat you right and then you wouldn't catch feelings. Sonic is a real gentleman and he'd explore the world with you. And Bowser? He's a bitch, and he'd cheat on you all the time."  

"Holy shit," Keith said, while Lance gave a low whistle.  

"I feel like.. Enlightened. Like Pidge just showed me the meaning of life or something," Hunk said, eyes wide. Pidge simply smirked in acknowledgement.  

"No, no, no." Shiro insisted, "You're wrong," 

"Oh really?" Pidge asked, "Then by all means, enlighten me."   

"Well you got the Crash part right. He would treat you right. But you'd wanna marry Bowser because he's rich. Have you seen how many castles he owns? Dude's loaded." 

"What the fuck, Shiro," Keith said.  

"I can't believe Shiro wants Bowser to be his sugar daddy."  

"Now hold on a second Hunk, he's got a good point," Lance said. 

"Alright, now I'm kink shaming you both," Pidge said, shaking her head in mock disgust.  

"I'm gonna have to agree with Pidge here." 

"Hunk!?" Lance gasped, his voice laced with betrayal, "Et tu, Brute?" Lance turned to Keith then, his one last hope for redemption.  

"What about you Keith? You've been suspiciously quiet this whole time."  

"Uh, yeah. I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about, or who any of these people even are," Keith said. It was his turn to be gaped at, but he simply shrugged in response. 

"Keith, oh my god. Keith. My buddy. My pal. You can't be serious right now."  

"I am? I didn't really watch much TV back on Earth so..." He trailed off.  

"They're video game characters, Keith," Shiro stated, far too use to Keith's obliviousness when it came to pop culture.  

"Oh, right. Never did that either."  

"I can't believe this..." Lance said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How could Keith _not_ know about Sonic? Or Mario?  

"Wait!" Pidge chimed in, "What about that gaming console we bought back at that space mall? We didn't have the right cords to play it, but I bet Hunk and I could figure out a way to make it work,"  

" _Yes_!" Lance cheered, "Get ready Keith. You're about to play your first ever video game." 

- 

"Okay so I just.. Press this button here?" 

"Yea! And if you press it with this one," Lance said, showing Keith on his own controller which button he was referring to, "You get this kickass combo!"  

"Okay," Keith said, nodding. It seemed simple enough.   
"Or if you if want," Lance continued, "you can be like Hunk and just button-mash and hope for the best," 

"Hey it _works_ okay. Who has time to try to figure out all the combos when I can just hit one button repeatedly?"  

"Uh, I do? You don't just hope for the best when you're out fighting the Galra! It takes real skill and logic to play like I do." 

"Fair point," Shiro said. 

"Okay but this isn't war, it's a video game. Completely different concept."  

"See?! Pidge gets it. Besides, I won enough games against you back at the Garrison to know that my method works at least like.. 40% of the time,"  

"But why would you want to win 40% of the time when you could be winning 60%? By those logics anyways," Keith asked. 

"Aha! I knew Keith would understand," He turned to look at Keith then, taking his eyes off the screen for a moment to make eye contact and smiling softly, "We make a good team."  

Keith spluttered, and a loud " **You Lose** ," echoed across the room before Pidge snatched the controller out of his hand, claiming her spot in the next round.  

Not that Keith even really noticed, as he was too focused on how fast his heart was racing as he watched Lance play, his eyes narrowed in focus as he tried to defeat Pidge's character with a combo.  

- 

Several games later, the paladins found themselves all lounging across the floor, talking tiredly among themselves. After many losses (mostly on Lance's part), Pidge had been unanimously declared the winner of the night.  

"You just have to know when to use a combo, and when to just button-mash," she replied, much to both Lance and Hunk's dismay, when Shiro asked how she was so good at it.  

They were currently trying to decide what to do next, as Allura had given them the day off before their next mission and Shiro thought it would be a good idea to spend it trying to bond more as a team, the old-fashioned way.  

"We could play truth or dare?" Hunk suggested. 

"And do what though? Back on Earth it would just be "try this weird food" or "take your shirt off" or something. I've seen you guys undressed enough when we have to patch ourselves up after a battle, and I am _not_ eating any more space goo than what I have to to survive." Lance said, suppressing a shudder at the thought of it.  

"Well how about we just do the truth part? I mean I know you and Hunk are close, and Shiro and Keith are too because they're brothers, but other than that we don't really know much about each other aside of how we work as a team," Pidge said. 

"Hm.. I think that's a great idea Pidge! The more we know about each other, the better we can connect when we're forming Voltron," Shiro said, beaming at Pidge for the idea.  

"Alright," Lance said after a moment of consideration, "I'm in."  

"Me too. What about you Keith?" Hunk asked.    
"I mean, it can't hurt. It's like mind-melding without the major invasion of privacy,"  

"Oh my god, right? I hate it. Like if you guys are gonna know every detail of my life, I'd rather tell you myself." 

"We know Lance," Keith said, laughing lightly, "You talk about yourself all the time." 

"Hey! At least I'm not Mr. no-one-can-know-anything-about-me-at-all like you!" 

"Okay, okay enough," Shiro intervened, "Pidge, why don't you start before Lance and Keith start arguing again,"  

"Why Shiro," Pidge said with a smirk, "I'd _love_ to." 

- 

"You've seriously never kissed anyone?" Lance asked. 

"I'm like, 12. What's your excuse?" Pidge said, rolling her eyes. 

"Okay first of all, you're 15, not 12. And second, I've kissed plenty of people!" 

"Oh yeah? Name one." 

"Plaxum," Lance said without hesitation.  

"She kissed you, and on your helmet! It doesn't count."  

"Does too!" 

"She's kinda right, Lance. Plus she had that jellyfish thing on her head. Not really a kiss," Hunk said.  

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," Lance said, placing a hand on his chest in mock betrayal.  

"Whatever," Pidge said laughing, "What about you Hunk? Have you kissed anyone?"  

"Sure have," Hunk replied, smirking at Lance, who suddenly started blushing furiously. Which was... not the reaction Keith had been expecting. 

"Who?" Keith asked before he could stop himself, because he suddenly had to _know_. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Hunk asked, before swinging an arm around Lance, who was sitting beside him, "Why, this gorgeous man, right here," he replied, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. Lance just swats him away before placing a hand to his head, swooning. 

"Ah yes, it's true. I am truly the luckiest guy in the universe... to have been kissed by someone as _beautiful_ as Hunk." And, oh. Keith wasn't sure why this sudden revelation had hurt so much. How could he have missed it? Lance was always practically hanging off of Hunk, and they spent almost all of their free time together.  

Shiro continued talking however, oblivious to Keith's current internal struggle.  

"Mine was this girl in my science class in middle school. We didn't even really talk much. She just kissed me, and when I asked her why she said she just wanted to see if she liked it." 

"Well," Pidge prompted, "Did she?" 

"Not at all. She started dating another girl not even a week later." 

"Oh my god, Shiro," Lance laughed, "That's so fucked up," 

"Nah it's okay. I think that was when I first realized I was gay as hell," Shiro said, laughing along with everyone else. 

"That is the best thing I've ever heard. Okay, Keith. What about you?" Lance asked. 

"What.. About me?" Keith asked, still slightly distracted by his discovery. 

"You know," Lance prompted, "Who was your first kiss?" 

"Oh," Keith said, lamely, "I've uh, never kissed anyone before, actually," 

" _What?!_ " Lance squeaked, surprise etched across his face. 

"Yea," Keith said, shrugging, "I guess I just never really got around to it. Didn't have the time."  

"Didn't have the- You practically had your own fan club at the Garrison, you're telling me you didn't kiss even _one_ of your followers?"  

"Nope," Keith replied, popping the _P,_ which drew Lance's eyes to his lips. He licked his own subconsciously then. How had Keith never been kissed? He hadn't noticed it before, but Keith had the _softest_ looking lips. He can't help but wonder what they would- 

"Helloo?" Pidge drawled, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Earth to Lance? Or would it be castle to Lance?" 

"What?" Lance asked. 

"Dude you like, totally zoned out on us there. I think you freaked Keith out a little," Hunk laughed.   
"Oh. Sorry. What were we talking about?" 

"Pidge asked for your most embarrassing story from the Garrison." 

"Oh my god," Lance groaned, "I hate this story. Okay, so Hunk and I were in Iverson's class-" Lance rambled on, seemingly oblivious to how Keith's eyes remained on him for the rest of the night.  

- 

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Pidge _actually_ sleep," Hunk said. Pidge was currently in a deep sleep, sprawled across the rest of them with her head in Hunk's lap and her feet in Lance's.  

"Right?" Lance whispered, "It's like one of those cryptids you're always going on about," Lance said, nodding his head in Keith's direction.  

"So you admit cryptids are real?" 

"No, mullet. I said its _like_ that. Pidge sleeping is not the same as mothman." 

"I dunno dude. It _is_ pretty rare," Hunk said. 

"Well I think Pidge has the right idea here. We'll probably have a busy day tomorrow preparing for the mission. We should all probably head to bed." Shiro said.  

"I guess your right," Hunk said, shifting Pidge carefully so he could lift her without waking her, "I'll go take Pidge to her room." 

"Thank you Hunk. Keith? Lance? Are you guys coming?" Keith just glanced at Lance, shrugging slightly.  

"I'll head to bed in a bit. I think I'm gonna play a few more rounds of this game. I can't believe Pidge beat me like that."  

"She didn't just beat you, Lance. She obliterated you."  

"Oh whatever, Keith. At least I didn't die in the first 30 seconds!" 

"That's-" Keith started, but Shiro cut him off with a sigh.    
"Just.. Don't stay up too late guys, alright?" They both gave weak affirmations, and Shiro simply shook his head, messing up Keith's hair as he walked past and out the door.  

Lance booted up the game, and Keith seemed content to just sit and watch him play.  

They sat in silence mostly, the only noise coming from Keith's soft chuckles when Lance would try to show off with a cool combo or Lance's groans when he lost another round. 

- 

"Do you.." Lance started, breaking the easy-going silence between the pair. "Did you wanna play for a bit?" 

"Nah," Keith replied, bumping his shoulder lightly against Lance's. The two had gradually migrated closer to one another throughout the night, and were now sitting pressed up against each other on the couch.  

"You sure?" 

"Yea," Keith hummed slightly, "I like watching you."  

"Oh," Lance whispered, heart rate picking up a bit as Keith rested his head on his shoulder, "Okay."  

- 

Lance's eyes had started to blur from the strain approximately three rounds ago, but stopping the game meant going to bed which meant leaving Keith, and Lance wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. Keith was warm against his side, and his hair was surprisingly soft where it tickled his neck. He never wanted this moment to end.  

His neck was getting stiff though, and he shifted slightly to try to ease the tension. Keith sat up at the movement, blinking tiredly at Lance. They made eye contact, and Lance froze. He could hear the game blaring in the background, signaling his defeat, but all Lance could focus on was Keith. 

His hair was messy from where he had been laying against Lance's shoulder, and there was a slight red mark on his cheek. His eyes were a little red from lack of sleep, but all Lance could think about was how.. beautiful Keith looked in that moment. Huh. Keith was beautiful, how had he never realized that before?  

Before he could truly comprehend what he was doing, Lance was closing the distance between them, eyes fluttering closed as he placed a slow, languid kiss on Keith's lips, which were far, _far_ softer than Lance had imagined earlier.  

After a few moments, however, Keith still hadn't responded, and Lance seemed to realize his mistake. Keith's eyes were blown wide as Lance pulled back, his pupils dilated and mouth slightly agape. He kind of looked like he was about to cry, and Lance felt like throwing up. 

"Why.. Why did you do that?" Keith asked, voice full of an emotion that Lance couldn't decipher.  

"I- I just couldn’t help thinking about what you said earlier, about never having kissed anyone, and I- shit. I just wanted it to be with someone you trusted, yanno? Or at least, that's what I meant to do but I probably just made you really uncomfortable and I should've asked first and-" 

"What about Hunk?" Keith cut him off, and shit- there were definitely tears in his eyes now. 

"I- what? What about Hunk?" His response only seemed to make Keith angry. 

"He's my friend," Keith stated, like the answer was obvious. 

"Yea?" Lance was confused now, "He's my friend too?" 

"Then why did you kiss me?!" 

"Keith, buddy. I have no idea what you're trying to say right now.."  

"Ugh," Keith sighed, shifting away from Lance and running a hand through his hair. "You guys are.. Together.. Aren't you?" Lance just tilts his head in confusion, before realizing that, _holy shit Keith is serious_ , and bursting into laughter.  

"What?? No dude, you've got it all wrong. I mean, sure, Hunk is easily the most attractive man on the team, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little in love with him-" Keith huffs at this, but Lance just continues talking, "but its like.. In a bro way. He's my best bro. My bromate. No homo, only bromo." 

"Wait.. So you're not dating?"  

"No," Lance breathes, "We're not." Keith's smile after that could've blinded him, and Lance felt his stomach twisting, though not unpleasantly.  

"I-" Lance starts, but doesn't get the chance to respond, because Keith's hands are grabbing his face and he's kissing Lance and it's nothing like the last time, which was short and chaste. Its passionate, and a little messy, but Keith's hands are tugging at his shirt and Lance's fingers are carding through Keith's hair and Lance _cannot. g_ _et. e_ _nough._  

Keith's head is spinning because he can't get enough air and suddenly, too suddenly in Keith's opinion, they're pulling apart and Lance has this stupid, goofy grin on his face, and Keith's swears he can feel his heart skipping a beat so he rests his forehead against Lance's so he can catch his breath. 

"Why did you do that?" Lance asks, parroting Keith's question from before, but his tone is fond so Keith knows he doesn't mean it.  

"Well," Keith drawls, leaning back slightly to look Lance in the eye, and he doesn't miss how Lance's gaze flicks down to his lips before meeting his again, "That first kiss sucked ass. I obviously couldn’t have _that_ be my first kiss experience," 

"Obviously," Lance repeats, but his words lack any real bite. Lance's arms have snaked their way around his waist now, and Keith briefly remembers Shiro's warning not to stay up too late, but then Lance's lips are on his again and Keith can't find it in himself to feel any regret. 

- 

They definitely stayed up too late last night, and they _definitely_ were far too tired to be going on a mission today, but as Keith made eye-contact with Lance before heading off to their lions, he knew that that wasn't going to be the last time it happened. And he didn't care one bit.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Hunk and Lance kissed when they were like, 13, because neither of them had had their first kiss yet and figured it may as well be with each other.


End file.
